Another Day, A New Beginning
by VerinVerdandi
Summary: Megumi goes off on a foriegn exchange program and another student takes her place, but why is Belldandy worried? And why is Peorth back? rated for some language.
1. Another Day

Title - Another Day, A New Beginning Chapter - 1- Another Day By - Vespa Spitfire Disclaimer - I do NOT own OMG, never will, don't want to either. I don't have any money!  
  
A/N Hiya everybody! The name's Spitfire and this is my very first OMG fanfic. Sooooo I hope that you enjoy my story!  
  
_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
Belldandy looked up into the clear blue sky, her light brown playing in the breeze. A strange feeling washed over her for a split second. Looking over at the porch, she saw a figure lazily sprawled out.  
  
Belldandy showed a slight smile before calling out, "Urd? Are you awake?"  
  
The figure moved slowly into a sitting position, white hair blowing to reveal the tanned face of Urd, eldest of the three Norns.  
  
"What is it Sis?" Urd asked calmly, raising her arms to stretch. Her black leather jacket resisted the movement to only halfway, getting a low growl from its wearer.  
  
"Did you get a strange feeling a moment ago? Like something is about to happen?" Belldandy asked staring back up to the sky. Urd just shrugged and shook her head.  
  
"Keiichi should be home soon. Why don't you go wait for him?" Turning around, Urd started to walk toward the temple doors. Just before she went in, she stopped and faced Belldandy, a smirk underneath mischievous eyes.  
  
"I'll keep Skuld busy." With that she disappeared into the house.  
  
The goddess first class just stood in her place, taking in the warmth of summer. She then turned on her heel and quietly walked to the garage. Still Belldandy couldn't shake the feeling she felt earlier, as she went deeper on the thought, the sound of a motorcycle disrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Hey Belldandy," came a voice from behind her. She twirled around and looked into the kind brown eyes of Keiichi. A bright smile lit her face and she rushed into Keiichi arms.  
  
Finally releasing him, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and in turn he started to blush a deep dark red.  
  
"Welcome home Keiichi! How was school?" she asked totally ignoring the dark blush on his face.  
  
"It was great. Oh, and Megumi said that she would stop by later. Something about a surprise-" Keiichi was cut off as Skuld in a blue one piece work suit, covered in oil and grease, ran out of the house.  
  
Both Belldandy and Keiichi looked on as Urd, slightly smoking and very frazzled, flew after Skuld throwing lightening bolts and missing her only by inches.  
  
"You BRAT! How dare you blow up the T.V.! Today was the final episode of Holmes!" screamed Urd.  
  
The couple broke down into a fit of giggles, a few moments later they finally calmed down enough to go inside the house.  
  
_^_^_^_Later_^_^_^_^  
  
"Hey bro! You home?" Megumi yelled into the house while taking off her shoes.  
  
"In the dining room, Meg." came her brothers voice. Megumi practically skipped inside of the room, getting some stares from Keiichi and Skuld. She ignored them and immediately started on her surprise.  
  
"Ok, you know that NIT has a Foreign Exchange Program right?" she didn't wait for an answer, "Well I put a form so that I can take go to a foreign country and a student from there will come here for two months, and they approved! So in a week I am going to go to America and the student will come her! Also I said that the student could stay here, is that alright?" she finished out of breath.  
  
Belldandy immediately gave her an answer, "Yes, we would be happy to!" 'So this was the feeling that I got ealier, I do hope I did the right thing' she thought closing her eyes and taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"We do have that extra room next to mine." Belldandy continued.  
  
Urd looked into her sisters face and saw a glimmer of worry. Next to her Skuld was asking questions all about the student staying with them. Listening in on their conversation she heard Megumi describe the student coming to stay with them.  
  
"Well her name is Kalen Matthew, she's 22 and in a local college in a place called North Carolina. They gave me her list of things she likes to do and hobbies and her picture which.." she rummages through her pockets, "..I.." and through her back pack, "...got right here!" She pulls out a three inch by two inch photo. A girl is leaning against a blooming Dogwood tree. Her waist length brown hair pulled into a brown hair was being blown by an imaginary wind, to cover her left shoulder and arm. She was wearing a pair of loose blue jeans and a semi tight white shirt. The girl looked straight into the camera giving her viewers a clear view of light brown eyes that seemed to be flecked with silver and a slight smile. What completed the picture was the few light pink petals the fell from the tree.  
  
"The people who sent this said that this was the most recent picture of her," Megumi's voice knocked most of the group out of staring at the picture.  
  
"We'll meet her in a week?" Keiichi asked, taking the picture from Megumi. She just nodded.  
  
"A week it is then," Belldandy said softly.  
  
_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^^  
  
Like it? Hate it? Please tell me!  
  
Vespa Spitfire 


	2. Arrival

Thank you for your review Yuki Asao! I hope that you like this next chapter ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own! Never will! Got It!?  
  
Chapter 2 "Arrival"  
  
_^_^_^_^_^_^_ A week since last chapter_^_^_^  
  
"Come on Megumi! You're going to be late!" yelled Keiichi as he put on the last strap on his sisters suitcase. Taking his helmet off the handle bars of his motorcycle, he quickly secured it. As he sat down on the seat, Megumi ran up and jumped in the side car giving him the thumbs up sign. Keiichi revved up the engine and quickly pulled out onto the street.  
  
Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld all waved from the porch until the two disappeared around the corner. Skuld, clad in a over large t-shirt with the words 'Robot Wars' and loose denim jeans went straight back into the house.  
  
"If you need anything, I'll be in my room working on Banpei's newest upgrade." said Skuld.  
  
Urd and Belldandy stood side by side for a couple minutes in silence. After a while Urd slightly turned toward her younger sister.  
  
"Hey Belldandy?"  
  
"Yes, Urd?" replied Belldandy.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with that feeling you got a week ago?" Urd asked bluntly. Belldandy's smile faded as Urd asked that. Her hands started to fidgeting with the hem of her light blue shirt.  
  
"It wasn't a bad feeling that I got, it felt like something big was going to happen, something that could change our lives."  
  
"Oui, Belldandy! Something big is happening, and it was never supposed to happen in the first place." came a sultry voice from behind the two.  
  
Peorth, in her goddess outfit, stood in the doorway into the house. As always, a rose in one hand. Walking in front of Belldandy and Urd, Peorth took a deep breath. Twirling around she faced them.  
  
"Can you tell us what's going on Peorth?" asked Belldandy, stepping away from the porch .  
  
Peorth put her cheek in her hand as if thinking, then, "Non, mon chere. Because, even I do not know."  
  
"Then why-" began Urd.  
  
"The Almighty sent me down to tell you to be prepared for anything. He wouldn't even tell me, all he said as I left was 'This never should have happened.'" Peorth gave a slight frown.  
  
"Well, whatever happens, we'll be ready for anything," stated Urd with a smug look on her face.  
  
__**__**__**At the airport__**__**__**__**__  
  
"Okay Keiichi, remember, go to gate F-37 to pick up Kalen. Don't forget!" Megumi said as she picked up her carry on and her ticket.  
  
"I won't forget Megumi," Keiichi smiled.  
  
Megumi sighed, "I'm going to miss you bro. Two months is a long time to be in America," the intercom announced that the flight to America would be leaving in five minutes, "Well, I better get going. Take care Keiichi." she held him in a tight hug, which he returned as well.  
  
"Love you sis," she reluctantly released her hold and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Now if you would only say that to Belldandy, you might actually get somewhere," with that last statement leaving Keiichi blushing, Megumi walked through the gateway onto the plane.  
  
Keiichi, still blushing, sighed, momentarily forgetting where he was supposed to be.  
  
"Attention all passengers and visitors: flight 3315 from America has now arrived at gate F-37. Thank you."  
  
Lost in his own world, Keiichi only heard, 'America' and 'F-37.'  
  
Soon enough, the meaning of the words sunk in. And as he ran down to the gate, all the people around him heard,  
  
"Damn it!!"  
  
Lucky for him, Megumi's flight left from gate F-1.  
  
As he reached the gate, a huge crowd of people were still coming out. Soon the crowd thinned to only a few people, but still he did not see the girl from the picture. Then after an elderly couple passed through the gate, he saw a young woman wearing loose khaki pants and a light blue shirt covered by a worn tan plaid shirt. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, then braided down her back. She glanced up and looked towards Keiichi's direction.  
  
When she walked up to him, she stopped and bowed low. As she straightened up she gave him a smile and held out her hand.  
  
"You must be Keiichi Morisato?" she said in flawless Japanese. Keiichi was shocked that she could speak Japanese so well, but he took her hand in his, gave her his own smile and said,  
  
"And you must be Kalen Matthew. Welcome to Japan."  
  
__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**__**  
  
Chapter two is done now! So just click on that little blue button on the bottom of the screen and tell me how I did. Please? I don't care if you flame me or criticize or tell me that its good. I want to make it better if I can =D  
  
Vespa - Spitfire 


End file.
